Innocent Bunny
by Mochi Lyly
Summary: "Pokoknya Minnie mau ini!" Seru Mahluk yang memanggil dirinya Minnie itu dan sedikit menekan junior Kyuhyun. "Eh?" Sungmin mengerjap lucu saat menyadari junior Kyuhyun yang empuk. "Hihihi empuk " ucap Minnie sambil tertawa kecil dan mulai meremas junior Kyuhyun. "Y-yakkk!" CHAP 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Innocent Bunny**

**.**

**Author : Mochi LyLy a.k.a Cho Soohyun & Cungie Cho a.k.a Megumi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Rated : T to M**

**.**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and other cast.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Supernatural**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast bukan milik saya '-' Tetapi cerita dan ide ini milik saya dan Cungie Cho '-'**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI, Gaje ._.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

Malam yang begitu pekat. Kegelapan abadi yang selalu senantiasa membingkai malam kini berbaur indah dengan taburan kelip bintang dan bentangan cahaya dari sang rembulan.

Akan tetapi Kesunyian yang menyelimuti malam itu samasekali tak terasa di dalam ruangan ini.  
Hingar bingar musik pengantar malam melantun dan berdebum keras mengiringi lenggokan tubuh-tubuh yang dengan semangatnya meliuk di lantai Dance Club malam itu.

Seorang Namja tinggi nan tampan bersuraikan helaian brunnete kecoklatan itu mendesah kecewa saat lagi-lagi hasil yang ia dapatkan tak begitu memuaskan dalam battle game malam ini.

Namja berperawakan maskulin itu melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya dengan gusar lalu berdecih pelan. Sudah tepat tengah malam, dan ia harus kembali ke apartement untuk tidur dan kembali bekerja esok harinya. Mencebikkan bibirnya dengan kesal, namja brunette itu kemudian membanting stick game PS yang tengah ia mainkan.

"Aku pulang." Ucapnya datar dan segera melenggang keluar darisana.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya pelan, Kedua tangannya ia telusupkan pada masing-masing sisi kantungnya. Ia kehabisan uangnya saat berjudi game barusan. Tak tersisa sedikitpun bahkan jika itu hanya untuk naik bus sekalipun.

Tidak. Bukan begitu, Kyuhyun bukanlah seorang anak gelandangan yang kekurangan uang. Ayahnya bahkan mungkin memiliki segudang lembaran uang jika itu bisa di buat perumpamaan. Namun itu tetaplah uang Ayahnya, dan bukan sesuatu hal yang perlu ia banggakan karena itu bukanlah hasil jerih payahnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun adalah orang yang suka berusaha, bahkan posisi yang ia dapatkan di perusahaan Ayahnya saat ini pun ia dapatkan dengan susah payah dan merangkak dari bawah. Ia bahkan menolak sebuah flat mewah yang Ayahnya sediakan untuknya, namun ia menolak dan lebih memilih tinggal di apartement sederhana yang ia sewa dengan uangnya sendiri.

Sudah tampan, cerdas, dan selalu berusaha sendiri, wanita mana yang tak tertarik padanya? Akan tetapi, seperti yang kebanyakan orang katakan 'Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna' yah, itu pun berlaku untuk Cho Kyuhyun. Di tengah segala kebaikan yang orang lihat pada dirinya, Cho Kyuhyun pun memiliki sisi negative, yang bisa di katakan buruk.

Namja tampan itu senang sekali berjudi saat memainkan game dengan lawannya. Selain itu, ia juga sangat menggemari minuman keras semacam Wine. Dan satu lagi yang harus orang-orang tahu dan perhatikan Cho Kyuhyun, adalah seorang Gay. Ya, lelaki gay yang sangat Pervert.

Kyuhyun menelusuri jalanan gelap yang sudah sepi menuju apartement sewaannya. Langkahnya mengalun meraup jarak satu persatu, Pria itu sedikit bersenandung kecil di tengah kesunyian yang menyelimutinya. Namun tiba-tiba saja dia menghentikkan langkahnya, dan sedikit menggeliat resah.

"Aishh kenapa mendadak seperti ini sih.." Kyuhyun memegang selangkangannya yang terasa sesak.

Sesuatu seolah tengah menjebol lubang kemaluannya dan merangsek keluar. Ya, kalian benar, Cho Kyuhyun mendadak ingin buang air kecil. Kyuhyun melirik sekitarnya. Berkali-kali pria itu menengok kesana kemari seolah tengah memeriksa keadaan.

'Hmm sepi..' Kyuhyun mencari tempat yang sedikit remang-remang, lalu membuka zipper celananya, Pria tinggi mengeluarkan juniornya lalu segera melepaskan hajatnya untuk buang air kecil.

Tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit menggeliat kecil saat ia sudah selesai dengan panggilan alamnya. Perasaan lega seolah tengah menyelimutinya hingga ia dapat melukiskan satu senyum di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun kembali membenarkan celananya, namun saat hendak menaikkan kembali zippernya, pendengaran tajam Kyuhyun mendengar gersakan samar suara daun yang bergesek, dan tanpa di duga seekor kelinci keluar dari rindangan semak-semak disana dan melompat melewati Kyuhyun.

'Kelinci?' Batin Kyuhyun heran.

Bagaimana bisa ditempat seperti ini ada kelinci? Kyuhyun agak berjongkok untuk melihat kelinci yang seolah tengah mengendus sepatunya itu. Namun alangkah terkejutnya Kyuhyun saat ia melihat mata kelinci itu agak bersinar ditengah kegelapan dengan pencahayaan yang begitu remang.

Kyuhyun bergidik sejenak sebelum kembali mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Namja tampan itu kini benar-benar di buat ketakutan. Mahkluk apa sebenarnya yang ada dihadapannya itu?

Buru-buru Kyuhyun berbalik, rasa takut yang mendominasi membuat ia lupa untuk menaikkan zipper celananya, yang fikirkan saat ini adalah segera lari!

Belum ada selangkah Kyuhyun melangkah kakinya, tubuhnya kembali di buat menegang saat ia merasakan ada seseorang yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, mencari tahu siapa yang sedang memeluknya saat ini.

Dan Saat ia menoleh, obisidan hitamnya menemukan seseorang bertelinga kelinci, dan berwajah imut juga terlihat polos yang tengah mengerjab lucu menatapnya.

Tangan seseorang itu yang sebelumnya memeluk erat pinggangnya mulai merambat kebawah menuju junior Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan tangan berkulit halus itu mengelus dan menggenggam junior Kyuhyun yang memang masih terekspos jelas setelah ia buang air kecil barusan.

"Boleh Minnie meminta ini?" Tanya seseorang itu -yang mengatakan bernama Minnie dengan wajah polosnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit bergidik saat tangan dingin itu memegang juniornya. "Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kyuhyun sedikit membentak makhluk yang tengah memegang juniornya itu.

Minnie, seekor -atau seorang setengah siluman kelinci, merubah bentuk menjadi wujud setengah manusia karena ketertarikan terhadap junior panjang Kyuhyun yang hampir menyerupai 'wortel'-makanan favoritenya- hanya saja ujungnya tak meruncing.

Setelah mendengar bentakan yang agak keras dari Kyuhyun, minnie yang tak suka dibentak pun merengut dan mem-pout-kan bibirnya lucu.

"Pokoknya Minnie mau ini!" Seru Mahluk yang memanggil dirinya Minnie itu dan sedikit menekan junior Kyuhyun.

"Eh?" Sungmin mengerjap lucu saat menyadari junior Kyuhyun yang empuk.

"Hihihi~ empuk~" ucap Minnie sambil tertawa kecil dan mulai meremas junior Kyuhyun.

"Y-yakkk!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Hola author ecek-ecek datang bawa FF baru ._.**

**FF ini hasil kolaborasi antara saya dengan Cungie Cho '-'**

**Berhubung saya masih author ecek-ecek, saya butuh kritik dan saran dari reader '-'**

**FF ini kira-kira pantas dilanjut atau dihapus saja? ._.**

**Last, Mind to review? *bling-bling***

**Sign,**

**Mochi LyLy & Cungie Cho**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Innocent Bunny**

**.**

**Author : Mochi LyLy a.k.a Cho Soohyun & Cungie Cho a.k.a Megumi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Rated : T to M**

**.**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and other cast.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Supernatural**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast bukan milik saya '-' Tetapi cerita dan ide ini milik saya dan Cungie Cho '-'**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI, Gaje ._.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

"Hihihi" Siluman setengah kelinci bernama Minnie terus saja terkikik sambil meremas junior Kyuhyun yang ada dalam genggamannya. Membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa harus menggeliat resah. Hey! Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kyuhyun turn on dalam seketika.

"Yak! Lepaskan!" Kyuhyun menyentakkan tubuh yang tengah memeluknya itu dengan kuat sehingga membuat sang empunya terjatuh dan terhempaskan kebelakang.

"Awwww ughhh appooo" Sosok imut bernama Minnie itu merintih saat tubuhnya terjatuh ke tanah. Kyuhyun berbalik, berniat melihat keadaan Minnie.

Dan apa yang Cho Kyuhyun temukan disana? Seorang atau sesosok, atau seekor? Ah lupakan. Yang jelas saat ini Kyuhyun tengah membelakakan matanya dan sibuk menelan susah payah salivanya.

Sosok bernama Minnie tersungkur tanpa pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya. Ya, dia tengah bertelanjang dengan junior imutnya yang terbebas. Dan jangan salahkan Cho Kyuhyun, jika hal itu semakin menambah sensasi panas yang merasukinya.

"Eh?" Pandangan Minnie kembali tertuju ke junior Kyuhyun yang dengan atau tanpa sang empunya sadari tengah berdiri tegak seolah menantang sosok dihadapannya.

Minnie kembali mendekati junior Kyuhyun lalu dengan menekannya pelan saat sang empunya masih asik memandangi tubuh mulus dihadapannya.

'Apa karena dia kelinci? Jadi saat ia merubah wujudnya, bulu-bulu itu menghilang dan astaga dimana pakaiannya?' Kyuhyun menepuk kecil pipinya saat pemikiran kotor tengah singgah di otaknya.

"Kenapa tidak empuk lagi? Kenapa wortelnya berdiri ya?" Tanya Minnie polos sambil tetap menekan dan fokus melihat ke junior Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bergidik untuk kesekian kalinya. Dengan sedikit kasar, Kyuhyun melepas tangan Minnie dari juniornya. Buru-buru Kyuhyun menaikkan zipper celananya dan hendak berlari meninggalkan makhluk bertelinga kelinci itu.

Tetapi seperti kejadian sebelumnya, sebelum Kyuhyun sempat berlari, Minnie kembali memeluknya dari belakang.

"Yak! Lepaskan aku! Aku mau pulang!" Bentak Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Minnie kembali mem-pout-kan bibirnya dan menggeleng kasar kemudian mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Minnie akan menangis sekencang-kencangnya kalau Minnie ditinggal sendirian disini." Ujar Minnie dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sedikit iba menyadari keadaan Minnie yang telanjang pun memutuskan membawa Minnie bersamanya ke apartement.

Hah, bukankah dengan wajah semanis dan tubuh seindah ini-terlebih tak ada pakaian yang menutupinya, sudah pasti ia akan menjadi korban pelecehan bajingan-bajingan yang tak sengaja melewati tempat itu setelah sebelumnya berpesta dan mabuk-mabukkan.

Cih! Memikirkannya saja membuat Kyuhyun mendidih, tubuh seindah ini di garap oleh tubuh-tubuh kotor di luar sana? Daripada itu lebih baik Kyuhyun saja yang memperkosanya. Batin Kyuhyun membenarkan. /cungie : lempar golok -_-/

Ah, iya. Lagipula jika Minnie menangis dengan kencang, bisa saja orang-orang yang tengah terlelap itu kembali terjaga dan memeriksa sekitarnya. Dan bisa saja Kyuhyun dituduh yang tidak-tidak karena melihat keadaan mahluk imut ini yang telanjang.

"Arra arra akan kubawa kau bersamaku." Ujar Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

Namja tampan itu mendengus keras. Sosok Minnie itu mengangguk antusias dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang berbinar.

.

.

.

-Skip time-

Sesampainya di apartement, Kyuhyun segera mendudukan Minnie ke sofa di seberang sofa yang ia duduki.

Namun bak daya tarik magnet, Minnie segera mendekati Kyuhyun dan segera menempelinya, membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa mengela nafasnya keras.

Kyuhyun menatap Minnie dengan tajam. Tatapannya seolah menyiratkan keingin tahuan dan menuntut penjelasan. Sementara sosok manis itu hanya membalas tatapan tajam Kyuhyun dengan wajah kebingungannya yang terlihat menggemaskan.

"Jadi, siapa namamu? Tanya Kyuhyun sebagai awal introgasinya.

"Minnie~" sahutan singkat yang begitu mendayu terdengar.

"Maksudku nama lengkapmu." Ujar Kyuhyun mengulang pertanyaan yang sama namun dengan lebih lengkap.

"Ihhh Minnieee biasanya eomma memanggil Minnie." Sosok bernama Minnie mengeruhkan air mukanya, dia mendelik kesal dan mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafasnya. "Kalau begitu kunamakan kau Sungmin, Cho Sungmin." Ujar Kyuhyun mengambil keputusan.

"Sungmin?" Tanya Sungmin dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Ne, Sungmin. Lalu, kau ini apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Eunggg Minnie kelinci. Kata eomma, Minnie setengah kelinci yang tak sempurna." Jawab Sungmin sambil mengangkat telunjuk untuk menyentuh pipinya dan menggerakan telinganya dengan lucu.

"Dimana eommamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan menyeritkan keningnya.

"Minnie tidak tahu. Waktu Minnie bangun, Minnie sudah dijalan tadi." Jawab Sungmin dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

Kyuhyun menatap sedikit iba pada Sungmin. Mungkinkah Sungmin tersesat dan terpisah dari rombongan sejenisnya? Ah, Kyuhyun menggelengkan wajannya frustasi dan beralih menatap Sungmin.

Menyadari keadaan Sungmin yang masih tak berpakaian Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengambil bajunya yang sudah tak terpakai karena kekecilan.

"Ya sudah, kau tunggu disini, biar kuambilkan pakaian untukmu." Kata Kyuhyun dan mulai beranjak dari duduknya.

Namun dengan cepat kelinci manis itu ikut mengangkat tubuhnya dari sofa.

"Waeyo?" Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin ikut beranjak pun mengernyitkan keningnya heran.

"Ikutttt~" Ucap Sungmin dengan matanya yang berbinar lucu.

"Tak usah, kau tunggu saja disana~" Tunjuk Kyuhyun ke sofa yang semula Sungmin duduki tadi.

"Shierooo ikuttt ya ya ya?" Ujar Sungmin memelas. Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Arra arra.. Kajja~" .

.

.

-Kamar Kyuhyun-

Selagi Kyuhyun sibuk mencari bajunya yang tak terpakai Sungmin terus-terusan mengamati sudut-sudut kamar Kyuhyun yang terlihat cukup rapi.

Setelah menemukan bajunya yang tak terpakai segera saja Kyuhyun membawa baju itu dan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Ini, pakai ini." Kata Kyuhyun dan menyodorkan pakaiannya kepada Sungmin.

"Eungg.." Sungmin berdengung kecil dan mengambil pakaiannya lalu segera memakainya.

Kyuhyun pun ikut mengganti pakaiannya menjadi kaus polos dan celana training, bersiap untuk tidur. Kyuhyun beranjak naik keatas kasurnya dan mulai memenjamkan matanya. Berusaha untuk tidur.

Namun baru saja kelopak matanya terpejam. Indra perasanya mendeteksi sebuah jari yang tengah menusuk-nusuk pipinya membuatnya sedikit marasa terusik dan beralih membuka matanya kembali.

"Waeyo? Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit kesal kemudian memandang malas kearah Sungmin.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat dan kembali memenjamkan matanya.

"Eunggg boleh Minnie tidur dengan Kyunnie?" Tanya Sungmin meminta persetujuan. Matanya terus mengerjab imut seraya jari telunjuk itu tak menghentikkan gerakannya di pipi Kyuhyun.

'Kyunnie? Panggilan yang lumayan manis kkk~' Kyuhyun yang semula memejamkan matanya malas kini terkikik sendiri dalam hati.

Dan akhirnya Kyuhyunpun menganggukkan kepalanya kecil sebagai jawaban. Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun merasakan sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangnya erat dari belakang dan Kyuhyun mendengarkan dengkuran halus dari belakangnya.

Hum, Sungmin telah tertidur, terlihat sangat pulas. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari sebuah senyum tipis tercetak di bibirnya. Entahlah, Kyuhyun merasa nyaman dan tenang berada didekat makhluk polos yang baru ditemuinya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyunpun telah menyusul Sungmin ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya mengusik tidurnya. Kyuhyun sedikit mengucek kedua matanya guna menyesuaikan pupilnya dengan bias cahaya yang merangsek masuk ke matanya.

"Pagi Kyunnie~" Sapa Sungmin sambil melompat kecil menaiki kasur Kyuhyun.

"Hmm pagi.." Sahut Kyuhyun pelan, kemudian mulai beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi. Kyuhyun berhenti saat dia merasakan Sungmin mengikutinya.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan menatap Sungmin.

"Ikutttt." Jawab Sungmin dengan rabbit eyesnya.

"Tapi aku mau mandi Min~ kau tunggu saja disini~" Kata Kyuhyun dan kembali mendudukkan Sungmin ke kasurnya.

Sungmin menggeleng keukeuh, kemudian menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap agar dapat ikut. Dan tak perlu susah berfikir untuk menebak, tentu saja Kyuhyun akan segera luluh dengan tatapan memelas yang berbahaya itu.

"Terserahmu saja.." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dengan Sungmin mengekor dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun segera membuka pakaiannya satu persatu.

"Aaaaa wortellll." Teriak Sungmin girang, dansegera mendekati Kyuhyun untuk memegang 'wortel' kesayangannya.

"Itu bukan wortel Min. Itu namanya penis. Ah, jangan mendekat kesini, nanti kau basah." Ujar Kyuhyun yang yang tengah terguyuri dinginnya air shower.

"Eungg tapi mirip wortel Kyunnieee panjang seperti wortel." Ujar Sungmin polos dan beranjak mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Tapi tetap saja_ akhhh ya minhh" .

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hola saya kembali .-.**

**Aaaa ternyata dapat respon positif dari para reader xD**

**Karena dapat respon positif, saya dan Cungie hyung pun memutuskan untuk lanjut FF ini '-'**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah review di chap awal FF ini :3**

**Pesan singkat dari Cungie hyung : **

**hmm... Hay, hay~ **

**Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto in here '-')/ **

**hutang saya masih banyak yah? iya tau kok -,- **

**tapi gpp kan saya kolab ini lagi? gpp kan? **

**ya udah deh, kacih pendapat kaliannya ya ahjummadeul~ /innoface/**

**.**

**Last, mind to review? '-'**


End file.
